


Falling For You

by Old_Regrets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Assistant Designer Minghao, Designer & Model AU, Designer!Jeonghan, Idol!Joshua, Intern Chan, Jeonghan just wants them to wear nothing but his designs, M/M, Minghao has a problem with the models coming on to him, Model Jun, Model Mingyu, Model Wonwoo, Multi, Oh wait I promise this has a happy ending, model!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Regrets/pseuds/Old_Regrets
Summary: Jeonghan knew he should have refused those kindly brought teas and bagels. He knew he should have refused those offers for dinners after his late nights in the studio. He knew he should have refused the contract that brought those two into his life.He knew he shouldn't have fallen in love.Yoon Jeonghan is a Fashion Designer, a prominent one that, at his young age of 22 he had won a televised competition. He specializes in Couture fashion for men. The first couple shows he had produced had filled spaces to capacity. Garments flying off the racks as soon as they became available. He constantly had requests from actors, idols, even CEO’s asking for custom suits and clothing. During his rise in popularity he guested in several tv talk shows and variety shows.That's when he first met them.





	Falling For You

Jeonghan knew he should have refused those kindly brought teas and bagels. He knew he should have refused those offers for dinners after his late nights in the studio. He knew he should have refused the contract that brought those two into his life.

 

He knew he shouldn't have fallen in love.

  
Yoon Jeonghan is a Fashion Designer, a prominent one that, at his young age of 22 he had won a televised competition. He specializes in Couture fashion for men. The first couple shows he had produced had filled spaces to capacity. Garments flying off the racks as soon as they became available. He constantly had requests from actors, idols, even CEO’s asking for custom suits and clothing. During his rise in popularity he guested in several tv talk shows and variety shows.   
  
That's when he first met them.   
  


\--

 

Soonyoung, his manager, had left him for the refreshments table a few minutes ago. Leaving him to nervously stand alone waiting for the variety show to begin. As he debated on whether to join him or not, a voice stopped his thoughts.

 

"You must be Yoon Jeonghan of Falling for You." His nerves made him nearly jump as he heard the voice behind him.

 

Turning around he felt his chest tighten at the sight of what could be his walking male muses. The two of them were around the same height as him. Which was a good 5’9”. One he recognized immediately as the idol that debuted last year, Joshua Hong. He got huge really quickly, due to his soft vocals and gentlemanly ways. Raising to top Korean charts and also overseas as he was scouted from American. His overseas fans appreciated his added English songs to his albums which had him popular in both Korea and other English speaking countries. His current look was a soft image. Hair a soft lemonade pink, short and sweet. As his eyes followed the lines of his rayon dress shirt neatly tucked into his tastefully ripped jeans, he imagined the other in his own handmade suits. His legs were long and slim the kind that when he walked the runway, the slacks would flow and look like liquid rolling on his body. A torso that begged to have something hugging his waist to expose the difference between it and his hips. A corset or tight vest maybe. An idol's face was a pretty important and Joshua’s face most likely had insurance. Structured, yet delicate at the edges, tilted eyes that held a playful twinkle in them. 

 

“Hello, yes. I am Jeonghan. May I ask who's asking?” His lips curved ask he smirked already knowing half the answer.

 

“Jisoo. Hong Jisoo.” The answer threw him off the smirk falling off his face, he saw a small smug look growing on the others face like a transfer. Jisoo?

 

“Joshua. His name stage name and English name is Joshua. He just likes to confuse people. Sorry about that. I'm Choi Seungcheol, his manager.” said Seungcheol. The other male, now known as Seungcheol, could be mistaken for an idol himself, but his staff badge said otherwise. Black dyed hair styled in a popular, forehead showing way. Strong cut jawline that commanded attention. The thing that drew Jeonghan in were his piercing eyes, one could describe them as “bedroom eyes”. He could feel his gaze heavy on him as they talked. He wasn't just a handsome face though. Jeonghan knew the other male was more than just Joshua’s manager. His body was well structured. Broad shoulders that a jacket or coat would hug perfectly. A filled out waist that held definition even under a shirt. His hips were the kind that pants of any sort would ride in that area keeping people at the edge of their seat hoping to see more. Legs that had thighs Jeonghan wanted to dress in the finest wool and silk to decide which looked better wrapped around them.

 

Jeonghan caught himself staring too long at him, his eyes quickly correcting themselves back to the polite area of their faces. Catching a glimpse at the amused smile on Seungcheol’s face.

 

“Ah, I see. Are you sure you're not his fellow idol? You are quite the looker yourself, Choi-ssi.” Jeonghan asked his eyes drifting again, raking the other man’s fitted slacks and slim pressed button up before quickly going back up. 

 

“He is, isn't he? He used to be a model before.” Jisoo commented smiling at Seungcheol fondly. He cheered for himself for guessing correctly. 

 

“We’re starting recording in 10!” The producers voice rang out through the studio cutting their conversation short. 

 

“We better get in our places then.” As Jeonghan turned away he felt a hand on his shoulder stop him.

 

“Ah.” He noticed a pink tongue dart out to wet his lips. “We were wondering if you would want to grab coffee with us after recording?” It took Jeonghan a second to process that this quite famous idol and his good looking manager was asking him out to coffee. 

 

They both visibly looked worried the longer it took him to answer. “You don't have to if you don't-”

 

“No!” He cut Joshua off; hoping it didn't come off too rude, “I'd love too. I have to check with my manager though. He hates when I plan things without him.” With that their faces lit up. 

 

Jeonghan felt a pleasant feeling run through him, it had been so long since he had a chance to go out with friends outside of his workers. Let alone people that he could become romantically attracted to. 

 

Although, it was rare that idols were homosexual and male idols in particular to had a demographic of mainly female audiences as well. It was gonna take some investigating to see if either of the two were even interested in the other sex. Although the coffee invitation was a step towards what he could hope was interest in him. 

 

“Let me go talk to him before we start.” With that he jogged over to where his manager had hid himself with the food.

 

“Soon!” Soonyoung snapped his head in his direction, his cheeks giving the impression of a hamster. “Do I have any more schedules today?”

 

The hamster cheeks vanished as he swallowed his food. “No, though I have a meeting that I might call you about after with that entertainment company Pled!s. We talked about it last week remember?”

 

“Ah yes, about using their models and possible idols for this years shows and lookbooks.” A nod came from him as he took more bites of food. “Keep me updated. This could be a really good opportunity to get more idols wearing my brand.” His mind, for a moment, drifted back to imagining Jisoo and Seungcheol in his clothing.

 

“Don't stay out too late. We have an 8 o'clock appointment with that CEO for his tailored wedding tuxedo.”

 

Jeonghan nodded maybe he should bring his sketchbook with him. He had a few sketches to show him but it never hurt to be over prepared for guys like him.

 

“Alright. Thanks Soonyoung.” Letting the other get back to his food he walked to his seat on stage. Which had conveniently had been next to Jisoo.

 

“He said I'm free after this.” Jisoo’s joyous face had his own feeling hot. The other turned toward his manager to give the other a thumbs up. Which to that Seungcheol gave his own thumbs up to them and a large smile at Jeonghan. He felt the heat now creeping up his neck. Good thing, he wore a turtleneck today.

 

\--

 

With all the fun they had, the filming passed by quickly. At one point, they had Jeonghan style an outfit for Jisoo which had included some odd colorful pieces plus some woman's clothing. Jeonghan being just as much of an amazing designer he was also an amazing stylist. So he had been able to make it work into something that made the idol look like he came straight off a runway. The hosting comedians running the show seemed surprised and disappointed that they didn't get a more amusing result. 

 

Though unbeknownst to the hosts, Jeonghan had his own problem behind the changing room curtains. He had Jisoo wear what he knew to be a woman's wrap dress. The idol have no trouble with the rest of the outfit but when it came to the dress he was completely dumbfounded on how to put the thing on. This particular dress had three separate straps to thread through holes in the back that tied in the front. So he found himself with his arms around Jisoo pulling the tie around his back under the garment. At first, Jisoo kept his arms held above himself to allow Jeonghan space to work but they soon found their way to resting on Jeonghan’s shoulders. 

 

Jeonghan felt his hands shake a little while trying to thread the stupid small strap through the stupid small hole in the back. He looked up around see a slightly flushed Jisoo.

 

“Sorry, I almost got it.” He shot an awkward smile up at him while doing his best to fight the fabric.

 

“It's alright, I'm enjoying this.” Jeonghan could barely believe his ears. The shy smile on Jisoo’s face had him with a pleasant feeling running through him. He certainly hoped that the other male was referring to his arms around the idol and not the woman's clothing he was wearing. 

 

With the last strap finally going through, he reluctantly took a step back to finish tying the dress in the front.

 

“Tuck the dress half into your pants and then put this cardigan over it.” He put the last piece on a hook closer to him before leaving the changing room. 

 

Getting out of the changing room made his flustered face cool down. As he waited for Jisoo to finish changing Seungcheol passed him, a smile turned in his direction while ducking into the changing room. Probably to check the state of his idol to make sure the look was good for his image.

 

Jeonghan stared at the retreating duo, with the sudden wish they had cameras in the dressing room. It might have been wishful thinking, but Jisoo’s clothing looked a bit more ruffled then when he had left him. Seungcheol’s lips had changed color slightly and Jisoo’s lip tint seemed to have gotten lighter. He made his way over to straighten the clothes before they had to begin recording again. Without thinking, he started pulling the dress so that it hung nicely half tucked into the pants he wore. His hands trailed upwards to fix the neckline to lie flat.

 

“It's well put together. I don't think I ever think Jisoo would look so nice in woman's clothes.” The sound of Seungcheol’s voice startled him out of his, as Soonyoung called it, ‘Designer mode’. Standing almost directly behind him Seungcheol held his shoulders as he almost bodily walked back into him.

 

He cursed the studio’s small hallway they were in. Before Seungcheol had been against the wall so he could slip by, now with as big of a frame as the black haired man had, there was hardly any space for him to escape the sudden Jeonghan sandwich.

 

“Thank you.” He busied himself with playing with the ties. Ignoring the flips his stomach was deciding to do. “Gendering a clothing doesn't really have much meaning. It's really how you wear the clothes.”

 

“Jeonghan, Joshua we are beginning recording in 5.”

 

“Yes PD-nim.” “We’ll be right there PD-nim.” They both responded. Jeonghan’s reply a bit more stiff. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief as he felt Seungcheol move away from behind him. He hardly knew them, not even acquaintances, and yet his emotions kept going haywire when they were close to him. Who knows how their coffee “date” will go later.

 

“Flaunt it, Jisoo.” A light smirk played on Seungcheol’s lips as he moved aside for them to pass. Jisoo flipped his imaginary long hair back as he passed him. A flare in his step. A laugh escaped his lips as he followed the idol back to the stage. 

 

Although he felt a quake in his stomach while around them, they both seemed like characters he could get along with easily.

 

The rest of the program was filled with a proud Jeonghan as the hosts complimented the outfit and Jisoo’s ability to wear it with such confidence. The program closed with each guest promoting their own current activities. Jisoo promoting an full length album that Jeonghan noted to buy as soon as he had the chance.

 

\--

 

Jeonghan let himself fall into the couch of his dressing room with a groan. Soonyoung shut the door to the room with his foot, rapidly tapping messages on his phone. 

 

“Did you need a driver to wherever you're going? Otherwise, Chan and I are gonna dash to that meeting.”

 

“Are you using my intern and son to chauffeur you around?” His eyes turned to threatening slits.

 

“He offered! I promise. There is never any parking by Pled!s.” Soonyoung pleaded. 

 

“You mean you complained to him until he gave in and offered.”

 

“Mayyybeee. Anyways, you want a ride or not?” Jeonghan pondered on this. He hadn't asked where they were going for coffee. 

 

“Let me ask them.” With another groan he pulled himself off the couch to the door. Before he could turn the handle there was a knock on the door so he continued opening it to find Jisoo with his hand still raised.

 

“Woah. Hey there Jeonghan.” During the recording they had found out Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Seungcheol were all the same age. Jeonghan still felt the need to call them both Sunbae, though they both insisted against the extra formalities.

 

“Jisoo! I was just going to come see you. Is Seungcheol with you?” The other shook his head. “No, he went to deal with our car and some last contract obligations.”

 

“Jeonghan hyung, who's this?” Soonyoung asked walking over. Jeonghan steps away from the door and gestures Jisoo into their room.

 

“This is Hong Jisoo, otherwise known as Hong Joshua. Jisoo, this is my manager Kwan Soonyoung.” Soonyoung and Jisoo politely bow in greeting. “Soonyoung, he's you're hyung too.”

 

“Hyung? You're younger than Jeonghan and I?” Jisoo’s eyes widened. 

 

Soonyoung’s eyes tilt into their famous 10:10 angle. “Yea he couldn't handle someone older ordering him around all the time. He asked me to be his manager since he knows he can already order me around.” 

 

An adorable laugh leaves Jisoo and it's enough to ignore the slight diss thrown at him from his manager. He'd get him back later. 

 

“That's interesting. We have a manager at our company that's younger than the models he manages as well.” Another show stopping adorable laugh. “We call him their mother as he's always chasing after them and scolding them.”

 

A ring interrupts their conversation. Soonyoung pauses to whip out his phone.

 

“It's Chan. He's out front for us if you're coming.” 

 

“Oh right. Seungcheol wanted to know if you wanted to ride with us? We can drop you off where ever you like afterwards.” Jisoo offers with a smile.

 

“Sure! Soonyoung is leaving for a meeting anyways.” Jeonghan happily takes up his offer.

 

“Ok Chan chill. I'm on my way. Nice meeting you Jisoo hyung! Sorry I can't stay longer. Jeonghan hyung remember to be at the studio later. Minghao was asking for you.”

 

With that Soonyoung vanishes around the corner rapidly talking into his phone. Most likely trying to get Chan to not drive off without him.

 

“Sorry about him. He's always a little enthusiastic.” Jeonghan smiles apologetically.

 

“It's no problem. He's seems like a fun person to be around.” Jeonghan almost loses himself in the smile that Jisoo turns to him. It's the first time they're alone together in a quiet place. Without the distractions from the recording studio Jeonghan notices more. Like how Jisoo played with the end of his shirt hem with one hand. How his eyes curled up at the ends when he smiled.

 

It was all quite distracting.

 

“Did you want to head out? Seungcheol should be waiting for us near the entrance.” Jisoo started towards the door. “Oh, do you have any incognito pieces? My fansites are outside.” His face turns solemn. 

 

Jeonghan shook his head. He hadn't planned on going anywhere today except back to the studio. He watched as Jisoo paused thinking before rummaging through his bag.

 

“Here. It should help hide your hair.” The designer took the scarf handed to him. Eyeing the giant LV pattern on it. A sudden possessive urge made him want to clothe the other in nothing but his designs. Seeing the idol wearing his clothes, others seeing him wrapped up in Jeonghan’s style. It would be such a satisfying feeling.

 

He pushes the urge down and wraps the around his neck carefully hiding part of his face and hair.

 

“Let's go meet Seungcheol.” With that the two left the dressing room after grabbing the few things Jeonghan had left there.

 

Approaching the parking hall Seungcheol walked up to them.

 

“You both ready to head out?” He handed a winter coat to his idol. “Jisoo. Your fansites are pretty crazy today. Security caught one of them going through the trash outside. Another was found hiding in the bathroom stall in the men's bathroom.” He sighed deeply before turning a tight smile at Jeonghan.

 

“Sorry. Do you have any sunglasses with you? The fansites might get too many ideas if they see you leaving with us.”

 

Jeonghan was surprised. He knew Jisoo was popular, but stalking the bathroom and trash? That made him worry for the soloist and his manager. At least in idol groups the attention was more split between members. 

 

“I didn't bring any today.” The manager swiftly pulled out a glasses case. Handing him a pair of what seemed to be Gucci sunglasses. Another twinge of needing to have this other male in his brand. He made a mental note to design some sunglasses in the future.

 

“Wear these. They already know my face anyways.” Jeonghan put them on, his face now completely obscured. 

 

“Our car is out front. Valet pulled it out.” The manager said leading them towards the door. “There's still a few out there. But security cleared a path to the car for us.”

 

As soon as the door opened Jeonghan was slightly overwhelmed with the flashes coming from the crowd around the exit. He felt Seungcheol place a hand on his back to guide him towards their car. 

 

“Is it like this every time you go out?” Jeonghan asked as soon as the door closed. He was seated in the back with Jisoo. Seungcheol sitting up front driving them.

 

“Not usually. But someone let it slip he was doing this show during his last interview.” Seungcheol gazed at Jisoo in the mirror.

 

“I didn't know we went live. It was a radio show.” He shrugged dragging a hand through his pink hair turning to face the designer. “Where do you usually go get coffee? We usually hit up this place that's pretty popular with other celebrities.” 

 

Jeonghan then realized he hadn't told them he doesn't drink coffee.

 

“Umm.” He started. “I actually can't drink coffee.” The two stared at him. 

 

It had started during last seasons stressful schedule. Coffee had upset his stomach and made him more tired than actually energized. In his starstruck moment when first talking to Jisoo he had completely forgotten this about himself. 

 

“I-I do drink tea though!” He quickly tried to recover the situation.

 

“Oh, don't worry this place has a huge tea selection too.” Jisoo smiled at him. 

 

Jeonghan let out a silent sigh of relief. He hadn't messed up his first “date”.

 

During the drive over the three of them talked about the recording, Jeonghan watched the other two males interact. They joked like close friends, a real comfortable air between them helped him relax more. Although it put him no closer to finding out if they could be potential partners or not. 

 

Pulling into the parking garage of their destination he noticed there wasn't many signs showing what the building was. Sort of nondescript place in the heart a busy part of Seoul.

 

“The entrance is in the garage, so not too many people notice it.” Seungcheol started. “Most people know about it through others that have gone. I think it was Amber noona who told us.” The older American idol had been in the game a few years longer and had given Jisoo a ton of tips the last they saw each other.

 

The inside of the small cafe was quaint. It was a mix between a sort of hip hop mix yet with pastel colors dominating the overall tone. There were some small tables and another hall with presumably some private rooms as well. Jeonghan noticed immediately some interesting people. Most noticeably two members of the hugely popular BTS group ordering drinks at the counter. Another couple of people he recognized as from separate idol groups but probably of the same age sitting at a table casually talking. The place wasn't surrounded by people with cameras so he felt relaxed. It was quite the relief not having to have to be cautious of what he did as it wouldn't immediately be caught on camera and shown to the world.

 

“Their selection of tea is great here Jeonghan.” Jisoo told him leading him to the counter. “I usually get the hibiscus mix when I don't drink coffee.”

 

“Jisoo! Seungcheol! Nice to see you both again.” The server said moving to help them. “What can I get for you today?”

 

“I'll get a caramel latte large. Extra shot please.” Seungcheol ordered placing a credit card on the counter. “I'll pay for these two as well.”

 

“You don't have too-”

 

“We invited you out. It's only proper we pay for your tea.” Seungcheol smiled at him. Jisoo nodding along with his words.

 

“I'll get a mocha latte. Large.” Jisoo said before leaving to find them a seat.

 

“Jeonghan?” Seungcheol prompted.

 

“I'll try. A small hibiscus tea?” He said uncertainty.

 

Seungcheol laughed lightly. “Just make it a large like ours.”

 

“All right! I'll have those out to you guys in a minute. Thank you.” The cashier said returning the plastic card back to him.

 

Jeonghan thanked him on the way to the table Jisoo had commandeered.

 

“No problem. We promise you'll like the drinks here. If you don't we’ll come back again to try another.” The manager told him with a smile.

 

After sitting down Jeonghan felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Several times. He pulled it out with a sigh glancing at the messages. 

 

They were all from his assistant pattern maker and designer, Minghao.

 

_ You're on Dispatch.  _ The first one read. Along with a link to the infamous celebrity newsite.

 

_ How do you know Joshua? _

 

_ Don't forget we have to go over some designs for the next collection later.  _

 

_ Hyung can I get his signature?  _ The last messaging being from his young intern Chan.

 

“Everything ok?” Jisoo asked curiously being polite enough to not steal glances at his phone.

 

“Yes. Apparently us leaving together already made Dispatch.”

 

The other two immediately pulled out their phones to check the news themselves. A small groan came from the manager. A chuckle from the idol.

 

“I never understand how they figure out who we are so fast.” Jisoo says showing a picture of a quite bundled up Jeonghan. “You can only see his nose and yet they have already figured out who you are!”

 

“Management is gonna have my ass.” The manager bemoans.

 

“Is it such a big problem. I feel bad if it is.” Jeonghan said. 

 

“He's just upset since he might get more paperwork to do over it. It's no problem.” Jisoo smiles at him while thumping Seungcheol on his back.

 

“Here's your drinks!” The barista sets down their selections. The smell of the tea is pleasant and calms his nerves a bit. He takes a sip letting the hot tea warm his body. Glancing over the cup he sees the other two doing the same. A flush appearing on Seungcheol’s cheeks from the heat. 

 

He caught himself staring he's steeled himself and pressed into conversation. 

 

“So you used to be a model?”

 

The manager smiled with a fond look on his face before launching into his story on how he fell into the position of Jisoo’s manager. The model had some interesting back story involving a rival who in the end went to jail for the injuries Seungcheol had gotten. The permanent damage to his calf made walking fashion shows pretty much impossible to do up to his previous standard. Which was what Seungcheol had been known for in their community.

 

The three of them kept a pleasant conversation going. Trading stories of the industry and small tidbits of themselves. Jeonghan learned that Seungcheol could rap quite well according to Jisoo who had been impressed when they went to karaoke together. The idol eventually was pressed into giving an impromptu acrostic poem. Which he performed flawlessly as one could with the word “banana”. 

 

It was nearing two hours since the time they sat down. Jeonghan’s phone rang disturbing them. He glanced at the caller scowling at the interruption. Soonyoung was calling.

 

“Sorry I have to take this.” He sighed swiping to answer.

 

“Soon?” He faced away from the two men to give himself some privacy.

 

_ “Hey so for the deal. I worked it out where they will be purchasing clothes for some MV’s and photo shoots for their idols from us. Custom stuff.”  _ Jeonghan grinned. This would be costly to Pled!s and profit for them. 

 

_ “But on our side. For all our shows and lookbooks. For the  _ entire year.  _ We have to use exclusively Pled!s models and idols.”  _ His grin faded a bit. 

 

He had models in mind already for the next fashion show. He would have to give  Han H*un Min and several others a call as well. 

 

“Only Pled!s Talent models? Not even one other model?” He whined. Jeonghan couldn't even name a single idol from their company. 

 

_ “Yes. When we go over numbers later you'll see why this works out for us. Chan and I are gonna head back to the studio now. I'll talk to you there.”  _

 

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Jeonghan turned back to the table an apology on his lips.

 

“Don't worry. It sounded important.” Jisoo told him with a soft and almost mischievous smile. He wondered what it was for.

 

“You'll be using Pled!s Talent for something? Sorry we eavesdropped a bit.” Seungcheol let out an airy laugh sounding embarrassed.

 

“Yes. That was Soonyoung. My manager and personal assistant. He just finished a meeting with Pled!s.” He sighed before continuing. “We agreed to use exclusively Pled!s Talent models and idols for our lookbooks and fashion shows this year.”

 

Jeonghan was too distracted thinking to notice the sudden happiness from the other two men.

 

“I had some models in mind already though. I'll have to call them and let them know I can't use them this year.” Another sigh. “Aish. That will be rough.”

 

His fist, which had been balled up on the table from his new stress, was covered by Jisoo’s hand in a comforting gesture. 

 

“Would you want to head out now? We don't want to keep you for too long.” The idol told him the touch of concern in his voice had Jeonghan melting. 

 

Seungcheol laughed lightly, standing to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder as well. “And this was supposed to be just tea and coffee. It's nearly dinner time.”

 

“We can do dinner another time then.” Jeonghan says standing with them. He tired to hint at something more while still keeping everything casual between them. He still wasn't sure exactly which of them were even interested in him. Or if they simply wanted to get to know him as merely a friend and business connection. 

 

“Next time then.” Seungcheol said pulling out his keys as they left the cafe. “Hopefully without Dispatch.” 

 

\--

 

The ride to Jeonghan’s studio was mostly quite. A few questions regarding how he enjoyed the drink was what mostly took up their conversation. 

 

“Thank you for the ride here and for the tea.” Jeonghan said as they pulled into the front of his building. His studio was located in a small warehouse, it housed his work space along with storage of some back stock merchandise. Plus a few extra office spaces for his other employees.

 

“Is that one of your employee’s? He's glaring at our car.” Jeonghan’s eyes darted from Seungcheol’s face to the figure outside. And sure enough there stood his design assistant, who he was supposed to have met hours ago, stood with a coffee in hand. A harsh glare was pointed at their tinted windowed car.

 

“Ah yes. That's Xu Minghao. He's my assistant.” Jeonghan noticed Minghao’s hand twitch towards his phone. “Sorry he's not too trusting of cars with tinted windows like this. He's probably going to call the police if I don't stop him.” He gave a nervous laugh while opening the car door.

 

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo who sat next to him stopped him with a light hand on his shoulder. A friendly smile on his lips.

 

“Let's do this again. We had fun.” The idol glanced at his manager. “Right?”

 

“Yes. You have our numbers.” Seungcheol too had a soft smile directed at him. It was easy to return it.

 

“Alright. I'll be in touch.” He left the car with a good feeling bubbling in his chest. 

 

“Jeonghan hyung.” Minghao’s rolling eyes and unimpressed voice greeted him as he walked up to him. Together they continued into the studio. 

 

“Minghao! How's it going?” He knew he was going to be chewed out as soon as they were behind closed doors. Jeonghan was supposed to have returned right after his schedule. They had designs and patterns to finalize. Without the lead designer that sort of thing was kind of hard. 

 

“Who was that?” As blunt as ever. Minghao didn't do nonsense. Always focused on the task at hand. Which Jeonghan loved about the younger male when it came to their work.

 

“Ahh. That was Joshua and his manager Seungcheol. They offered to bring me here.” Minghao’s eyebrow raised on one side.

 

“After what? You obviously didn't just drive in circles for three hours after your schedule.” The sass given had Jeonghan feeling embarrassed. They reached Jeonghan’s desk and begun pulling out papers and patterns that had to be reviewed. 

 

“Sorry. I know we have stuff to go over,” 

 

“That's an understatement.” The younger scoffed under his breath while pulling his own stack of work they had to talk about onto Jeonghan’s desk unceremoniously. 

 

“They invited me to coffee.” Another raised eyebrow with an added slight smirk.

 

“Jeonghan. You don't drink coffee.”

 

He felt himself flush again. 

 

“I had tea. They had coffee.” He attempted to brush off the topic. “Soonyoung called about the contract-”

 

“With Pled!s. I know.” He was cut off. “Was it a date?”

 

“No! Just making connections.” Minghao’s eyes rolled.

 

“Sure. I also don't ever remember you owning a LV scarf nor Gucci sunglasses. I saw the Dispatch photos.” This time the red was creeping all the way down his neck and up his ears.

 

“Soonyoung hyung also told me Joshua seemed to be really interested in you at the filming.” They were passing each other papers at this point. Making notes and editing needed notions for their next line of clothing. Gossip didn't stop the flow of work they needed to get done.

 

“I don't know. It might have been a date?” He let out a sigh, scrunching the fabric sample he was holding a bit too much.

 

“I'm not sure who the date would have been with. Seungcheol, his manager, and Jisoo both talked with me while we had our drinks.” 

 

The other male clicked his tongue while taking the fabric sample from him. Flattening it out again to staple to the drawing of the new design. 

 

“Why didn't you just ask?” 

 

“Maybe next time. I can invite one of them out.” Jeonghan let out another long sigh, scratching out one of the designs and pulling out another paper to sketch a new one.

 

“They were both so kind and handsome. I don't think I can choose between the two of them.” He caught himself adding features of Seungcheol into the sketch. His large thighs and long torso fit well into the next concept he had in mind. 

 

“If you ever get a next time. Fall/Winter of next year should be starting now. We’re still so far behind in Spring/Summer.” Minghao bursts the image in his mind of more coffee dates with either the idol or manager. 

 

“If you want any of this done on time, you and I are going to have to bust out the air mattress.”

 

Jeonghan merely groans in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan everyone is gay for you stop worrying so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Monthly (?) updates. Depends on how the creative juices flow.
> 
> If you get the model reference, bless you. He's awesome.


End file.
